¿Como se sentirá?
by Gabriella Escala
Summary: -¿Como se sentirá? -¿Ser un pájaro? -No, Volar.


-¿Cómo se sentirá?…-Comento Luna con su típico tono de voz inocente y soñador, mirando el cielo-

El pelirrojo desde lejos la miraba totalmente confundido, ya ha pasado una hora y ella solo estaba allí sentada debajo de ese árbol, nada más que mirando el cielo y tocando con sus manos su collar de Corcho. Era muy extraña, pero tal vez eso era lo que la hacía única y original, no llevaba el mismo peinado que todas, no llevaba el mismo look que todas, siempre, era ella misma, era única, era su estilo.

-Eh…Luna –Dijo George mirando el cielo a la misma dirección que ella ¿Qué había allí que tanto la distraía?-

-¿sí? –Dijo ella sonriendo-

-¿Qué estás viendo? –Pregunto el curioso-

-El cielo, ¿no es algo obvio George? –Dijo ella, El iba a decir que era Fred pero ella hablo antes- Tienes el suéter que tejió tu madre, con la inicial 'G' de tu nombre.

-Astuta –Dijo el riendo levemente-

-No, detallista –Dijo ella cerrando los ojos, pero aun con la cabeza con dirección al cielo-

El internamente, en sus pensamientos, confesó que se veía realmente hermosa desde ese Angulo, tan relajada y metida en su mente, tan…Ella…Tan…Luna.

-¿Por qué miras el cielo?, o bueno, ¿Por qué lo mirabas hace un rato? –Pregunto él y ella lo miro-

-¿Acaso hay razones para no verlo? –Pregunto, el negó- Me gustaría saber que se siente.

-¿Se siente? ¿Sentirse qué? –Pregunto él, ella señalo las aves- ¿Ser un pájaro?.

-No –rio un poco- Volar, quiero saber cómo se siente volar.

-Volar –Puso una mano en su barbilla sonriendo- Eso lo podemos solucionar.

-¿En serio? –Sonrió ella mirándolo con los ojos abiertos, sus grandes y hermosos ojos color azul dejaron tonto por un momento a George- ¿Cómo?

-Muy fácil, ven –El, algo tímido, agarro la mano de Luna y le hizo seguirla, hasta llegar a un lugar un poco más abierto, cerca de la cabaña de Hagrid-

-Que hacemos aquí? Hagrid sabe volar? –Pregunto inocente con un tono de impresión en sus ojos, el rio y saco su varita-

-No, _Accio Barredora_ –Pronuncio haciendo un leve movimiento con su varita, unos minutos después llego su escoba voladora y con cuidado se monto en ella, el señalo el puesto de atrás y Luna negó-

-Es segura? –Pregunto-

-He jugado con ella en el equipo de Gryffindor muchos años, claro que es segura –Sonrió el, ella puso su barita atrás de su oreja y se monto, sosteniendo los hombros de George-

-¿Lista? –Dijo el mirando hacia atrás-

-Si –Ella asintió-

George dio dos pequeños golpes en el piso con su pie y fueron volando con su escoba muy alto, tanto que la cabaña de Hagrid ya parecía un bicho muy pequeño, Luna reía de emoción al igual que George por la cantarina y hermosa risa de ella, por verla tan emocionada, George sintió unas manos en sus hombros.

-¿Qué haces? –Pregunto el-

-Quiero intentar algo –Dijo Luna sonriendo-

Se puso de pie en la escoba, aun con las manos en los hombros de George para agarrar equilibrio, hasta que lo soltó sin caerse y puso sus brazos a los lados, a la altura de sus hombros y cerró los ojos, más que sonriente, por fin sentía como seria volar por los aires, se sentía como las aves, totalmente libre. George al ver que ella estaba en esa posición, para que ella no cayera, puso una de las manos que tenia libre en uno de los tobillos de Luna.

Ellos fueron aterrizando y ella bajo de la escoba de un Salto, cosa que sorprendió al pelirrojo y bajo.

-¿Te divertiste? –Pregunto sonriente al ver su cabello rubio platinado algo despeinado y su sonrisa más brillante que nunca-

-Claro –Dijo ella y se acerco a él a abrazarlo- Gracias George.

-De nada –Dijo el correspondiendo el abrazo-

-Durante toda esta conversación no me ha dicho Lunática, ni que estoy chiflada y estoy muy agradecida por eso también –Dijo ella soltándolo y caminando, el la siguió, aunque no sabía muy bien porque-

-Es que tú no eres Lunática, ni estas chiflada –Dijo George riendo- Es solo que no muchas personas entienden tus creencias y las cosas de las que hablas, y además de eso, hay personas que no las respetan, conocidos como Huron Albino Malfoy –George aclaro la garganta mirando a otro lado, Ella rio levemente-

-No le digas así, el no tiene amigos –Dijo parando de reir- Solo personas que lo siguen por su dinero y por la importancia del apellido, también por la pureza de sangre.

-Bueno, tienes razón –Dijo el pelirrojo asintiendo- Luna, ¿Cuándo es la próxima reunión de..ya sabes…?

-Ejercito? –Pregunto ella susurrante y el asintió- No sé, Hermione no ha anunciado nada.

-Cuando lo anuncie…¿Quieres ir conmigo? –Dijo sonriendo-

-Sí, aunque es raro –Dijo ella y el la miro confuso-

-¿Raro? ¿Por qué? –Pregunto-

-Según algunas compañeras de mi cuarto, eres el galán de Hogwarts, claro, junto con Fred también, y que llegaras al lado de mi..¿no te da algo de vergüenza? –Pregunto bajando la cabeza-

-¿Por qué me daría vergüenza tener a una chica tan hermosa a mi lado? –Dijo riendo y agarro su mano- Y posiblemente agarrado de manos con ella.

-Hermosa? –Dijo ella sonrojada-

-Sí, Hermosa, es que acaso no sabías que eras Hermosa? –Dijo el dándole un pequeño beso en la mejilla roja de Luna-

-Mama lo decía, pero cuando llegue a Hogwarts y se empezaron a burlar de mi, creo que era mentira.

-Pues no lo es, tu madre tenía mucha razón, eres hermosa –Dijo sonriente, Luna lo miro- Oye, ¿Qué es ese collar?

-Mi papa me lo regalo, es Anti-Nargles –Sonrió mostrándoselo-Los Nargles son unas criaturas que te roban las cosas constantemente, o eso dijo mi papa, también infestan los Muérdagos pero las cosas te las devuelven después, solo que de una forma muy extraña.

.-Jmm…Deberías regalarme uno, últimamente se están perdiendo los Sortilegios y no es Por Granger –Rio, ella paro y se quito el collar-

-Tú tienes muchas cosas importantes que te pueden robar, -Le puso el collar a él, aunque se tuvo que agachar por la pequeña estatura de Luna- Este collar evitara que los nargles se las lleven –Sonrió-

-Gracias, aunque no debiste darme el tuyo –Dijo George-

-Tranquilo, en el Quisquilloso vienen mas –Siguió caminando, George le tomo la mano de nuevo- Este tipo de cosas lo hacen los novios..

-¿Qué?

-Andar de la mano y caminar –Dijo y el la miro con un tono pícaro-

-Y Que tal si somos novios? –Dijo sonriente George, ella se sonrojo y abrió más los ojos de los que lo tenía abiertos-

-¿Novios? –Dijo ella-

-Sí, Novios, pareja, como lo quieras llamar, dos jóvenes enamorados –Dijo el mirándola, aunque ella aun estaba sorprendida-

-Eres el primer chico que me dice algo como eso –Suspiro- Debe ser lindo saber que alguien está enamorado de ti.

-Ahora lo Sabes, yo estoy enamorado de ti –Dijo George parando de caminar- Que dices Luna? Tú y yo como pareja.

-Suena bien –Dijo ella sonriendo- Ahora…¿Somos novios?

-Sí, ahora somos novios –Dijo riendo y la acerco a él-

-¿Qué se supone que hacen los novios? –Pregunto ella sin importarle mucho la cercanía del pelirrojo-

-Muchas cosas la verdad…-Se agacho un poco- Pero como que estamos tan cerca, lo único que voy a hacer es esto…

George acerco sus labios a los de ella, y se unieron en un beso, aunque ella no se movía, era su primer beso y estaba sorprendida, unos segundos después le correspondió el beso a George cosa que le hizo sonreír internamente, al separarse por falta de respiración, el pelirrojo sonrió al ver a una Luna totalmente sonrojada y mirando a otro lado de la pena.

-Pero te advierto algo –Dijo George a Luna, que ahora lo miraba- Soy muy celoso.

-No importa, no me llevo con muchos chicos, solo con Harry, Ron y Neville, y …Mas nadie –Dijo ella con tono inocente, el la abrazo- Se siente bien.

-¿Qué se siente bien? –Pregunto el-

-Estar abrazada a el chico que tal vez nunca te va a dejar ir ni dejar de amar –Dijo Luna y George sonrió aferrándola más a él-

Holi c: Espero que les haya gustado y comenten :) , Una de mis parejas favoritas también es 'Guna' (George/Luna) Mi inspiración fue esta imagen que encontré en una Página Fremione llamada '_Porque Fred y Hermione son más que PERFECTOS Juntos_':

. /hphotos-ak-sh3/562102_276456229113961_1100005407_


End file.
